Dancing with you
by ClaraO
Summary: por que un hermano SIEMPRE se preocupa.-¿ya no te gusta bailar conmigo?. Emmet y Bella.un tierno momento TH. Pesimo Summary.


**Dancing with you**

**Emmett Pov**

Estaba en mi casa y era sábado en la mañana. Lentamente me dirigí a la cocina y encontré a mi hermana en el teléfono.

-no Ang, no quiero salir hoy. Si estoy segura. Vallan y diviértanse. No se preocupen, estaré bien. Ok,ok bye.

Esa era Bella Swan. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella. No comía mucho, no dormía bien –tenia pesadilla- y no salía con nadie. ¿Por qué? Porque su "amigo" Edward se fue un semestre de intercambio.

Disfrutaba molestando a mi hermanita con ese sujeto. Ella era feliz, y ahora vivía en estado "zombie".

-deberías ir Bell's.

-en verdad no quiero salir Emmi- y me abrazó.

**Bella Pov**

Era sábado en la mañana . sentí el ruido del teléfono asi que me pare a contestar.

-hola?

-_hola Bella._

-hola Ang!

-_Bella, tenemos ganas de ir a comer algo rico hoy ¿te animas?_

-esto… no Ang, no quiero salir hoy.

_-estas segura? Mira que la pasaremos bien._

- Si estoy segura. Vallan y diviértanse.

_-estarás bien? si quieres podemos pasar y acompañarte un rato…_

- No se preocupen, estaré bien.

_-no vallas e hacer nada peligroso!_

-Ok,ok bye.

_-bye._

Colgué en el teléfono y me sorprendí al ver a mi hermano Emmett parado en la puerta.

Sabía que estaba preocupando a mi hermano mayor.

-deberías ir Bell's.- dijo en un tono serio

-en verdad no quiero salir Emmi- pasé por su lado y lo abrazé.

Me bañe y me senté en mi sofá favorito.

**Emmett Pov**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Bella seguía en la misma posición de esta mañana al terminar de hablar con sus amigas por teléfono. Sentada mirando hacia la ventana. En realidad estaba mirando a la nada.

Esto se estaba saliendo de las manos.

Busque desesperadamente algo que hacer. De repente se me prendió el bombillo.

Busque como loco el CD "one" de The Beatles.

En ese CD estaba su canción favorita "HEY JUDE"

Cuando lo encontré, lo puse en el reproductor y busque la canción.

Le di ·"play"

**Bella Pov**

De pronto, escuche una canción. Mi canción favorita. Hey jude!

Y mi hermano empezó a cantar.

-Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better.

Y Emmet se aproximo a mí, cerrando la mano como si tuviera un micrófono

-Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

Yo estaba riendo quedamente, se veía gracioso cuando hacia eso

-And anytime you feel the pain  
Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders- al decir eso puso sus manos en mis hombros. For well you know that it's a fool  
Who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder

Se puso frente a mi y siguio cantando.

-Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
So let it out and let it in  
Hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you –al decir eso me toco la nariz. No pude evitar reirme.

-Hey Jude, you'll do- en ese momento me paro de un tiron y me abrazó.  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it BETTER, BETTER, BETTER, BETTER, BETTER, BETTER, WOH-

Yo Reia como cuando era niña.

YEAH, NA NA NA NA NA  
NA NA NA NA YEAH, JUDE-OO-OO-YEAH.

Llegados a este punto Emmet empezó a girarnos. Como si estuviéramos bailando y dejó que la canción la cantara el Sr. Paul MacCartney.

NA NA NA NA NA NA, NOW MAKE IT, JUDE,  
NA NA NA NA HEY JUDE, HEY JUDE, YEAH.

-Noooo Emmett!

-¿ya no te gusta bailar conmigo?

-no es eso, es que no soy buena…

-yo te guio- y seguimos dando vueltas por toda la sala. Riendo como niños.

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA, NOW MAKE IT, JUDE,  
NA NA NA NA HEY JUDE-OO-OO-OO-OO-YEAH.

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA  
NA NA NA NA, AH YEAH, YEAH, YEAH.

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA, MAKE IT JUDE, YEAH!

Y en ese momento fui feliz!

_**(N/A: Dedicado a mi tío Oso, Nunca me cansaré de bailar conmigo, gracias por aguantar mis pisotones, por hacerme reír. )**_


End file.
